His Time With Us
by Zaxnyir the Therapist
Summary: Six years have passed in Konoha. Now Naruto and Fū are ready for the Ninja World. But is the Ninja World ready for them find out! Sequel to My Time with Them. Also I break one of my personal rules here.
1. Six Years

"Naruto! Fū! Get up it's time for the Academy!"

Kushina opened their door to shake them out of bed. Instead she found an empty bed, and folded up note.

" 'Dear Kaasan,

Went to go see my brothers and sisters at the Forest. Don't worry we won't go past the fence this time just like you asked. And Fū is never late to the Academy so you of course, I'll be there on time.

Love Naruto (and maybe Fū)

P.S. Fū left the spider poison you wanted on the lamp post and the vanilla bag in dresser.' "

Kushina closed her eyes in deep thought.

'Six years. They went by so fast it wasn't even fair. But at least he turned out like we wanted him to be. Strong, courageous, and happy.'

She smiled and put the letter away. Today was gonna be great.

Konoha Academy

9:57 am

"Hey, Fū?"

"Hm?"

"How come the school schedule, specifically when school starts and end, is different everyday?"

"Naruto that's just...Wait you're right! I've never noticed!"

"Whatever, at least we're not late."

They walked right into class with Iruka stopping to check his watch.

"Alright Fū it's official. You have total control over Naruto's behavior."

"Oh Iruka-sensei, I don't have control over his behavior! I have full control on him period."

"Gah! Naruto what're you doing?!"

"As long as he's within my line of sight..."

"Hah. Okay well class today is the final exams!"

"Whoo!"  
_"arf!"_

"Finally"

"At Last!"

'Ya hear that Arsono?'  
_**'Loud and clear kid! We'll celebrate after you**_** graduate.'****  
**'You may as well prepare.'  
_**'That's my gurl!'**_

"Hmph."

"..."

"Troublsome."

"Hehehe..."  
"Wooah there you bloodthirsty mongrel."  
"But Fū.."  
"Zip it!"  
"Yes ma'am."

"Now, now I know everyone's excited, but being a ninja is hard and devastating life style. Only the lucky and skilled get live beyond 30's. Do any of you think you will?"

"Of course! Right Akamaru?"  
_"bark"_

"Alright then, everyone will be called up to preform three jutsu. After that we'll all go outside for our shuriken practice, and taijutsu finals. Now if guys have any tricks you want to show off now is the time to do so."

Immediately everyone turned to look straight at Naruto.

"What? What?!"

' He hasn't even done anything and I can tell this day is going to be one to remember.' Iruka thought to himself.

* * *

As the Title for the Chapter says small. But I'm going to do something I'm going to regret. I promise this is the last short main chapeter. Only a mini-chapter(filler,epilouges.)will be 200 to 500 words long. From now on I'm aiming to go for 2,000 words AT LEAST for each chapter. So yeah review please.


	2. Highlight of the School Year

"Okay, Sakura you're next."

"Cha!"

So far everyone had passed the ninjutsu part of the exam. However for some odd reason Hinata had an angry look on her face.

_**'Look, all I'm saying is that if these kids are supposed to be ninja then your leader either fucked up, or has an underhanded trick to get rid of the**_** stragglers.'****  
**'Why do you always have to be like this!? Whenever there's a few weak links, you want to get rid of them and either replace them, or make an entirely whole new chain!'  
_**'Well it's easier, it's more efficient, and it gets the job**_** done.'****  
**'Do you use these rules with your own kind?'  
**_'...Touché.'_  
**'You don't even know what that means.'

"Hinata!"

"Y-yes?"

"It's your turn to do the Kawarimi, Henge, and Bunshin no Jutsu."

"Hai!"

Naruto was doing something he never did before in his life. Ask for help.

"Hey Sakura?"  
"Yea?"

"Could you um, ya know, kami this is hard."

"Are you asking for help?"

"YEAH! That's it, how much chakra do I need to put into making a Bunshin?"

"Not a lot, in fact I barely put any into it. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, I just wanted to make sure, thanks."

"No problem."

'Fuck,fuck,fuck,fuuufck!'  
**'Kid you have a dirty ass mind.'  
**'Shut up Kyuubi!'  
**'What's up with the sudden surge of violence, cause I'm lovin it.'  
**'WE! Yes me and you, have too much chakra for Bunshin, and this is mandatory!'  
**'Just make a damn kage bunshin.'  
**'The hell is that?'  
**'It's a solid bunshin. Basically you make an actual clone of yourself. Since WE have so much chakra you're stuck with those. And so you can't say I never did anything, I'm sending the hand sign for it.'  
**'Don't you mean hand signs?'  
**'I would give you those, but your brain would short-circuit and I still need you. For now. You got it sewage brain.'  
**'I got it hair ball.'

"Alright Naruto you're up!"

As Naruto walked down the aisle he saw Sasuke smirk at him. He didn't know if that was for luck, or a secret middle finger. He turned and faced the class, as he prayed to whoever was in charge and hoped for the best.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

**BOOF**

There stood another Naruto, with his own shadow...bunshins weren't supposed to have shadows.

**'You idiot! I told you would make a true clone of yourself. He's real, he can do jutsus, and attack people. However he can only take one hit.'  
**'Really now?'

"Naruto... where did you learn that?"

"Uh..."  
**'You saw your mom training with it and asked her teach it to you.'  
**"I saw Kushina-basan using it once and begged her to show me how to use it. If I wasn't a Uzumaki I'd probably have fainted."

"Or died, Naruto this jutsu requires a lot of chakra, and chakra exhaustion can kill you."

'That explains us.'  
**'Mm-hm.'**

"Well if you have enough chakra I need you to do the other two."

"Hai taichou!"

He henged into the Yondaime with a hundred, and kawarimi with one of his text books. Needless to say the day was starting with a bang. Everyone led outside to the newly made sparring circles.

10:45 am

"Wow Hinata should get extra credit for getting us real sparring circles and not just dirt patches!"

"That was six years ago Ino-chan..."

"Now that everyone passed their ninjutsu we're going to start with the taijustu finals. Now remember kids, you don't need to win to pass, just use all the skills you've learned up to this point. Now, any volunteers?"

Naruto, Kiba, Sasuke, Ino, Shino,and Fū stepped forward waiting for the challenges they would give each other.

"Alright. Sasuke, Kiba get on the stones. Everybody else get on the bleachers."

Iruka raised his hand and began told them the rules.

"This is a taijutsu only match. You can win by submission, ring out, and knock out. Any sign of the intent to kill will cause an instant disqualification. Is that understood?"

"Yeah!"  
"Hn."

"Alright, begin!"

The fight started with Kiba dodging Sasuke's left jab. He grabbed his arm and threw the young Uchiha to the ground hard. However Sasuke recovered quickly and barely dodged Kiba's sharp claws. He quickly got his footing and rushed at the Inuzuaka boy. However Kiba jumped back, but left his leg out. Sasuke saw Kiba's foot and grabbed, causing Kiba to fall and hit his head on the stone. Kiba saw the heel of a blue sandal and caught it. He twisted the foot forcing Sasuke to kneel in pain. Not wasting this opportunity, he lifted Sasuke's leg while twisting it some more. Then everything went black. He woke up to Akamaru licking his face.

"Winner, Sasuke Uchiha!"

Sasuke walked over to Kiba and extended his hand.

"Get up inu-baka, that was an alright fight."

"Ugh... How did I lose?"

"You didn't pay attention to my other foot, so I kicked right on your temple."

"Oh..."

"Next is Fū and Shino!"

The two adolescents made their way down to the ring. Both glared at each other with anger in their eyes.

_**'By the Light, you still haven't gotten over**__** it?!'**__**  
**_'It was his fault that an ant pile blew up!'  
**_'You set the spider's web on fire! Who does that?' Who goes around setting spider webs on_ FIRE!?'  
**'Who goes around sucking the life essence out every living thing!'  
_**'...Touché little one, touché.'**_

"Begin!"

* * *

Meanwhile

Yotta Ninja Izakaya

10:48 am

To almost all of Konoha Anko Mitarashi was three things. A traitor, a sadist, and to the few real friends she had depressed. One of these few was a jōnin named Kurenai Yūhi. She always had Anko's back, and she always had Kurenai's back. But even then Kurenai could only do so much. She hated looking at Anko with her mask on. The drunken sadist that takes no crap from anybody. That wasn't Anko. Her true self is nice, spirited woman with a lot of energy. So Kurenai was surprised two years ago when that Anko appeared more frequently. She often asked her what caused the sudden change, but Anko wouldn't say anything and change the subject. Today was the day Kurenai would get some answers.

"Hey Yuki-chan, what's up? They don't sell drinks til 4:50."

"Anko, what's his name?"

"...Well that's a new one Yuki-chan, why do you want know so badly?"  
"So it is a man!"

"I'll give you the satisfaction of knowing that he's male. Hell, I'll even show you what he got me today!"

"And that would be...?"  
"This!"

Anko held out her hand showing off a ring on her middle finger. It had three strange spikes that went in a spiral and connected back to the base of the ring. The spikes were dark green while the base was black. The stranger part was that the colors were moving inside the ring in a passive motion.

"Wow..."

"When he gave me this he said 'When you're alone I'll be there to embrace you, my love.'."

"Anko, I've known you long enough to know that this isn't enough to make you like...This! How long have known him?"

"Ah,ah,ah no more answers snowflake. Anyways I've got to test this baby out and hope that it works! See ya!"  
"Anko! Wait! What do you mean 'hope that works'?! What am I going to do with you Anko."

* * *

Training Grounds 44

Entrance

11:03 am

"Alright lets give you a test run. If memory serves me right, I just have to blow on it."

Anko being curious and impatient blew as hard as she could onto the ring. Instantly she felt a surge of raw energy coming from inside her chest. She barely kept her footing as the energy moved throughout her entire body. She wanted to jump, run, sing, dance, fight, anything! She needed to do something with this feeling she got. It felt perfect. Then it went to her nose. Something was coming out of her nostrils, but she just couldn't move her arms at all. Her nose started to burn, then her whole head. She closed her eyes out of the stinging sensation. Then she felt she was in the air, and something was holding her. She slowly opened her eyes and there he was. No skin and black colored muscle and cartilage. Black hair with a green streak. And his signature demonic looking Cheshire smile. Her friend to the end.

_"Hello love! I would've told you about the nose part, but I thought to myself 'The face she'll make will be priceless!'."_

"Shut up and put me down!"  
_"Yes madam!"_

"So this is what you meant by 'with me at all times' huh?"

_"Well? What'd ya think? Do ya like__ it?"__  
_"No. I fucking love it!"  
_"Language__ love."__  
_"Shut up. If I'm old enough kill, I'm old enough to swear."

_"What am I going to do with you?"_

"Teach me any other tricks this baby's got."

_"Of course love, of course."_

* * *

Konoha Ninja Academy

11:51 am

The exams were almost done. All that was left was the final match between the two best students.

"Will Naruto and Hinata come forth!"

The two came down and faced each other. They both made the Seal of Confrontation. Iruka started to state the rules.

"This is a no holds barred battle between you two. Any form of jutsu is allowed. There are only two rules. Any sign of intent to kill will result in instant disqualification and immediate failure. Any form of brutality will be noted and will result in instant disqualification and immediate failure. Is this understood?"

"Hai sensei!"  
"Hai taichou!"

"Ugh...Begin!"

As Iruka's hand fell down the two charged at each other. Hinata aimed a quick strike at his deltoid, only for him to dodge and duck underneath her. He aimed for her chin, but she was faster than him and leaned back as he flew up in spiral. She struck his left kidney, but he lifted his left leg behind him and kicked her in the nose. They both stopped to catch each other's breath. Naruto on his knee holding his left side started to chuckle.

"Naruto-kun, what's so-"  
_**'JUMP!'**_

Naruto's shadow lifted itself from the ground and darted towards Hinata. She dodged it by stepping to her right, but was caught by shadowy tentacles from the ground.

"Looks like I win Hina-hime. Eh? What're you planning with that sly smile?"

"Oh nothing Naruto-kun."

She moved her head down as far she could and snapped it back up. She opened her mouth and Naruto pulled on her tongue.

"Oowowowo!"

"Hey! You think I'm stupid!? I've got your fancy whistle right here young lady!"  
**'Oh, look at you! Using that honey seed sized brain to do something smart are we?'**

"Like I said Hina-hime, I win."

He tossed the whistle in the air, closed his eyes, and opened his hand.

**FFWEEET**

Naruto's eyes snapped open and his smug smile gone. All he heard was one sentence from everybody.

_**" 'YOU MORON!' "**_

**FOOM**

Hinata was free from her black submission, and aimed straight at Naruto's jaw with a fire infused punch.

POW

In the air Naruto looked at the sky with clear eyes. He felt calm.

'You know Kyu-teme, this hurts like hell.'  
**'SHUT THE FUCK UP, AND DIE! KAMI DAMMIT! YOU HAD HER!'  
****THUD  
'YOu fucking ha..d...he..r.'**

Naruto was unconscious and didn't mind it at all.

"Winner Hinata Hyūga!"


	3. Really Naruto? (Mini Chapter)

**'AHHAHAHAHAHHAHAAA!'  
**'Aroson-kun? Are you al-'  
_**'AAAAHHAAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH!'**_

_**'Child your friend**_** is...'****  
**'Freaking retarded!'  
_**'Oh good, I'm glad we both agree on that.'**_

"HAHAHAHA, NARUTO WHAT THE HELL! AAHAHAHA"  
_"arf, arf,ruff!"_

"Cha! Naruto you baka!"  
"Naruto! How could you be so stupid!?"

_munch_"Ino and Sakura are right Shikamaru. That was pretty dumb."_munch_

"Troublesome."

"...Ugh...dobe."

"Illogical."

"Naruto! I've taught you better than that! I mean even Kiba is that smug!"  
"Hey!"

Naruto opened his eyes and covered his ears.

**'Naw motherfucker you're going to hear this tailed beast roar!'  
**'Wait...'

Fū walked up to Naruto and looked down at him with fury.

"Fū. Did that really happen?"

"Yes. Yes Naruto that did just happen."

'Okay Kyu-teme, lemme have it.'  
**'Oh you won't even be able to hear yourself fucking THINK when I'm DONE!'  
**'Here we go...'  
**'DON'T YOU TRY TO FUCKING SLEEP AFTER PULLING SHIT LIKE THAT! WE'RE GONNA HAVE NICE, LOUD, INSULTING CHAT! YOU ASSHAT!'**

"Naruto-kun?"  
"Yeah Hina-hime?"

"Did you...do that on purpose?

"Nope."

"Oh... Are you hurt?"

"Nope. Just gonna lie here and uh, die of shame. Oof!"

Fū kicked him in the same side Hinata hit him.

"The hell you are! I'm so glad I live with you, so now your parents can help with the ass beating I'm about to give you!"

Naruto looked up at the sky again.

'This is only the beginning of the day...'  
**'UUUUUAAAGGGGHHH!...Chomei never gonna live this one down.'**

* * *

Enjoy it? Hate it? Tell me please. Have good night, morning, evenin, void in space and time.


	4. Bloody Shocking

Inside the Academy

12:52 pm

_**'A...ah...aha...ha...'**__  
_'Just breathe Arsono-kun. Breath.

"Okay, while it seems that everyone graduated today, I'll let you all know right now that some of you will be coming back here."

"Why's that Iruka-sensei?"

"Because you'll be taking the Genin test. The real test to prove if you're Konoha nin material. now in truth I have faith in all of you, but let's e realistic here."

Everyone turned to Naruto who at the time was raising his hand.

"Yes Naruto?"

"Taichou, do you know how to tie a noose?"  
**'If I wasn't stuck in here, I would've hung you 12 minuets ago!'**

"Naruto it was a mistake. Those happen. Now everyone come and get your headband!

As Naruto looked at the headband he had worked so hard to get, he felt accomplished. He was one step closer to his goal. He walked back to his seat next to Fū.

"Hey, we're almost there."

"Almost halfway there."

"Shut up."  
_**'Kid, he's got a point. You're only privates in a vast**** army.'****  
**_'Don't remind me.'

"Now tomorrow every one here will be selected for a three man team. Your leader will come in and call you by name and after that you're out of here. Any last words before dismissal?"

_**'SAY SOMETHING INSPIRIATIONAL!'  
**_'Like what?'

_**'SPEAK THE COLD**_** HARD****_ TRUTH!'  
_**'That's all you make me say!'

**'NOT ONE FUCKING WORD!'  
**'Let it go Kyu-teme.'  
**'NEVER!'**

"All right! Class is dismissed!"

* * *

Outside of the Academy

1:03 pm

Kushina's day has been interesting to say the least. First off her childhood friend Mikoto Uchiha was picking her son today, so they could finally catch up. Second, the story of how Naruto lost his final match was hilarious. And lastly, Naruto's ramen bill was bigger than usual. She didn't mind since she would do the same thing when she was depressed. However there was one thing she needed to discuss with him.

"Naruto?"

"Hm?"

"You said you use your 'shadow' to attack right?"

"It's not like Shikamaru's family, if that's what you're asking."

"Well, yeah that was it, but if it's not like the Nara clans shadow affinity then what does your shadow let you do?"

"All in due time kaasan... You're not gonna tel-"  
"Of course I'm telling Minato about today! That's too great of a moment to forget!"  
**'AHHHHGHHH!"**

* * *

Training Grounds 44

Inside the Forest

1:15 pm

Kurenai thought she was risking her life at the moment. At firs it was the terrain and the abnormal animals that live here that scared many ninja. But now that these demonic creatures appeared twelve years ago made the Forest of Death their home no one dared to even look at the place. However Kurenai valued friendship over well care when it came to Anko. She remembered for a time that Anko used to live in the Forest of Death, and that was the during the beginning of the Remnai appearance. During the last two years she has become more happier with each week, which Kurenai didn't mind at first. However she knew she's seen that design before. Her eyes widened as she remembered Hinata's whistle and what it could do. She needed to find Anko before something happned.

"And that's everything I want to know?"

_"Yes love. See you're even using the right words."_

Kurenai ran towards the voices. She knew one belong to Anko, but who was the other one? She slowed down tremendously, she wanted to see the situation at hand before she tried to do something. When she finally got there she was in awe. She had never seen one before, but Asuma wasn't lying about the skin or the smiles. It had a lean build and slim waist. The fingers themselves were claws and the eyes were bright lime green. The strangest part for her was the smile it had. It stretched ad tore the creatures cheeks, and the fangs looked like they could bite through solid steel. Kurenai decided to show herself just incase something happened, until Anko kissed the creature. When she was done it held her shoulder and pulled her in a tight hug.

_"It's still weird."_

"It's how we show that we at least care for another."

_"See you back at your place?"_

"I don't know? Maybe I'll spend the night here."

_"You're always welcome to stay with us."_

"I know, but the day isn't even close to over yet. I've got to go."

_"We all do. Just__ remember-"__  
_"Small blow for some extra energy, big blow for lotsa energy, and a full blow to see you I got it!"

_"Yeah...you got it."_

The green creature lowered his head down and sighed. Kurenai was shocked at what she had just witnessed. She needed to talk to Anko about this . She turned to the exit and was pinned to a tree by the Remnai. He covered her mouth with left hand and choked her with his right. Now that he was close to her she didn't realize how big he really was. His muscle tensed making them more profound and clear. His tendons actually covered up the openings a normal human body had without skin

_"You. I know you. You tried to help her, did help her."_

His grip loosened but was still tight.

_"If you tell ANYONE-"  
_**_HISS_**

One of the giant snakes found them and slithered it's way over to them. When it was right behind them the Remnai's eyes glowed, and from nowhere the giant snake was cut to shreds instantly.

_"That will be YOU! Understand?!"_

Kurenai nodded. He let her go and backed away a few steps.

"Magen: Jubaku Satsu!"

She waited for him to do something instead he just sat there. Then she realized her jutsu wasn't working. At all. He laughed cruelly and walked towards her.

_"That stuff doesn't work on us. Any of us!"_

She was backed against the tree with a creature that was overprotective, and bloodthirsty.

'This can only end in one way.'

She pulled out a kunai and prepared herself. When they were an arms length away from each he made the first move, and pointed at her.

_"Just keep her out of trouble for me snowflake."_

Kurenai stayed her ground with a determined look in her eye. He shook his head and disappeared from sight.

'Kurenai what have you gotten yourself into?'

* * *

Namikaze Estate

Kitchen

1:24pm

"So you threw the whistle up in the air, and it went in her mouth?"

"...Yeah."

"('Wow...')Well son let this be a lesson to you. Pride comes before the fall."

"Yessir."

"Now that's cleared up can you explain the whole 'shadow manipulation?' "

"Well that's uh... well you see...  
**'Are you trying to lie? Wow you're just on a roll today!'  
**'Well I can't tell them how I really got that now can I?'  
**'It'd be funny.'**

"Naruto did yo-"

**Knock Knock**

"Oh, I'll get it!"  
**'Lucky bastard...'**

Naruto rushed at the door and looked through the peephole. There with a big brown box was a small Remnai. It had a purple-pink streak through it's hair, and the smile wasn't as big as the others. He opened the door and took the box.

"Thish is four a wan Xerous!"

"Thanks. Who sent me this?"

"He told mae to zay 'Unca Sammai'?"  
"Heh, Uncle Sammy kid. Again thanks."

He closed the door and ran to his room.

"AH! Get back down here right now Naruto Uzumaki!"

**'Ha! You're in it deep kit.'  
**'And you're not helping'  
**'Good!'**

He walked back into the kitchen to face the music.

"How are you able t-"  
"Because I'm a Xerous."

His parents raised an eyebrow at this. Kushina turned to Fū who was eating dinner. She looked at blood haired woman and raised her hands.

"Nu-huh, I'm not telling what that is. It's been a good day for me so far, I'm not about ruin it."

"Fine then. Naruto what does that even mean?"

"It means 'Paragon.' "

"In what language does... Naruto what did they do to you?"

"...When Remnai blood enters a living human two things can happen. Either the human dies, or they become part Remnai."

Kushina eyes widened. Some of _their _blood is in her baby, and they never told her. She looked at Minato who was just as much surprised as she was. She turned to Fū who had her eyes closed, and was holding her plate up as a shield.

"Wha- What did you say?"

"I said a Xerous is-"  
"You mean they could've killed you?! They gambled with your life when they took you away from me!?"  
"NO! It wasn't like that."

"Then what was it like?!"

"I was little, like two or three years old. Something happened and I got hurt badly. Kyuubi fixed the wound, but I had lost too much blood. I woke up and everything looked so clear to me. They said one of them, a Grigyear gave me some of his blood to live. I didn't know at the time what was going on, so I thought that meant I was one of them. They told me what I really am. I then noticed I could feel below me, underneath me. When I hit five they taught me how to use the ability I got. Control over shadows,. Kaasan, tousan, this is why my eyes are kinda redish. Will that do?"

Kushina was nearly in shock. She never really paid attention to it, since she thought that was the Kyuubi's influence. Minato was also surprised. His son was part Remnai, could control shadows, and was the jinchūriki of the Nine Tailed Beast. He didn't know if he was cursed or blessed.

"N-Naruto?"

"Yeah tousan?"

"What exactly is a Xerous?"

"From what I've learned I'm just a human with all of their strengths and none of their weakness. Although I'm technically unique."

"How so?"

"Are you alright kaasan? You look like somebody stabbed you."

"I'm fine thank you."

"Okay, well I'm unique because the sign of a Xerous is that a singular random body part is turned into a Remnai version of said part. It's rare to have an internal organ change."

"And which one changed for you?"

"My heart."

"Oh..."

"Any other questions?"

"How strong is your shadow manipulation?"  
"Awful. Any of Shika's clan can out manipulate me, but give me some time and I'll even be able to control their shadows!"

Kushina looked down. She didn't know what to think or what to say. She got up without saying a word and went to her room. Minato put his hand on his son's shoulder and told him he was grateful for the honesty, and went to check on Kushina. Fū still had the plate up in defense.

"Hey, the war's over you can put that down."

"So what's in the box?"

"No clue, but I'm about to find out."  
"Yeah WE are about to find out."

Naruto opened it up and inside was a pair of black gauntlets and silver greaves, with a dark orange T-shirt with the hiragana for 'Whirlpool', and a black hoodie. On the back of it was a Uzumaki swirl. Inside the swirl was a Remnai like mouth opened wide with small kanji in the mouth that was colored red translated into 'Change'. At the bottom of the box was a pair of pants that had two kanji on each back pocket. On the left was 'Monster' and on the right was 'Killer'. He checked the pockets for anything and found a slip of paper. It had one word on it.

'**s**_t__R_o**n_gE_r'**

Naruto smiled. He looked at the clock and sighed.

'I wonder what the guys are doing?'

* * *

Inuzuka Clan

1:39 pm

"Come on sis, just one match?!"

"Give me one good reason that isn't arrogant to why I should spar with you."

"Cause kaasan's too busy, and it's not even your week to take care of the strays."

"Not good enough."

"I'll, I'll,... I'll get Naruto to prank you again!"

Hana looked at her brother with pure rage. She became the butt of everybody's joke in the Inuzuka clan for a whole month thanks to him.

"**You better watch your back bro.**"

"Is that a yes?"

* * *

Hyūga Estate

2:42 pm

Hinata's Room

Hiashi was never one for jokes or to laugh, but the story of how his daughter won her final was one to be written.

"And he just threw it into the air and expected to catch it with his eyes closed?!"

_**"What an asshole, right?!"**_

"I wish you two would stop."

"Oh this is a perfect day! I just wish I could see Minato's face right now."

* * *

Uchiha District

6:03 pm

Dinner

While only Fugaku was laughing everyone else at dinner was chuckling as Sasuke was re-telling the story.

"And he finally traps in this weird jutsu and he has the whistle in his hand. So he throws it up high in the air and it lands IN her mouth! She blows it, get's free using her fire, and knocks Naruto sky high!"

"Hahaha!"

"See Sasuke-kun, this is what I was talking about."

"Kaasan, you said never underestimate your opponent."  
"By being arrogant and smug he lowered his guard down, and gave the Hyūga a chance to counter and she did just that."

"I think we should help tousama..."

"Oh, Itachi your father can smile and laugh. He just...hasn't done it in a while.

"Hahaha...Aww, I wish I could see Namikaze's face right now!"

* * *

Yamanaka Residence

7:15 pm

"I thought you said he was a trickster?"

"Daddy he is! I think he did this on purpose."

"I don't know violet, some ninja just have bad luck."

"You mean like Kiba's big sister?"

"Yeah."

* * *

Namikaze Estate

8:22 pm

Naruto and Fū's Room

"Achoo!"

"Naruto if you keep sneezing I'm going to make you sleep on the floor."

"Fū how many times did I sneeze?"

_**'Nine**_** times.'  
**"Nine times. Why?

"That's nine pranks tomorrow. And I know just who they are."

"Poor people. Goodnight."

"Nite."


	5. Redmption(Mini-Chapter)

Fū woke up alone with a note where Naruto usually slept. She picked it up and started to read.

'Dear Fū

I won't be in class until 11 at least. Hope you can survive today without me.

Love

Naruto

P.S. There may be some tension in the air today.'

She crumpled up the note and threw it in the trash. She got dressed, ate breakfast, and made her way to the Academy.

Ninja Academy

9:57 am

As Fū was walking down the hallway she saw Iruka outside waiting for her.

"Fū, do you know where Naruto is?"

"No, why do... He pranked Hinata didn't he?"

"And Kiba, Ino, Sasuke, Sakura, Shino, Shikamaru, and Chouji."

"Ugh... He wrote me a note about being here around eleven. Is it safe for me to go inside?"

"You'll have to see for yourself."

Fū opened the door to see Hinata in a white bunny costume that had the words 'Kawaii Bunni!' on the belly, and had a cartoon rabbit painted on her face. Kiba wasn't affected but Akamaru was shaved to look like a poodle. Ino was in a stiff and ugly purple flower costume, and on her lips were the words 'Loudmouth.' Sakura's hair was cut short and the word banshee was written all over her face. Shino didn't seem to be affected, but Iruka told her that anteaters were found all around their main hive. Shikamaru eyelids were drawn to make it look like he was awake, and shogi pieces glued to his face. Chouji was crying because he hasn't eaten anything since this morning. Sasuke had the worst of it. His shirt and pants were cut short to show off more skin than he wanted to, and words drawn on his body that said 'Gay lover, Teme, Duck hair, and It's my month.' On his left cheek was drawing of a silver colored '2nd place'.

Fū couldn't even try to hold back her laughter making many blush, and some red with fury. Sasuke was on a whole new level of mad.

"Where's that fake blonde bastard! You know where he is, take me to him!"  
"AAHHAHAHAHAH"

* * *

Somewhere in Konoha

On a rooftop

Naruto looked up in the sky and smiled.

'All is right with the world once more.'  
**'You're a menace to society, you know that?'  
**'Yep.'

* * *

So how was that? Bad, good, meh, neh? There's a review box for a reason.


	6. A Gambling Plan

"Now everyone ignoring the...events that have occurred I have your teams listed here. The Teams are from one to ten. Team one is bwna bwan bwa bawn bwan bwan ban..."

Nobody paid attention until Team 7 was announced.

"Team 7 will be Sasuke, Sakura, and Kiba.

'At least I'm with Sasuke-kun on my team, and Kiba can handle himself in a fight.'  
'Sasuke is the second best fighter here, and Sakura might be useful.'  
'I. Will. Kill. You. Naruto.'

"Team 8 is Hinata, Shino, and Naruto if he was here."

'Naruto, where are you?'  
'...End him. I might end him.'

"Team 9 is bawan bwan bawn. And Team 10 is Ino, Chouji, and Shikamaru.

'Troublesome.'  
'Myyy snaaacks!'  
'End him. I am going to end him.'

"Hey, what about me?"

"Fū you're a special case. You've been assigned to a sensei in single cell team."

" What? Why?"

"I don't know she just asked for you. Are there any questions left?"

Just then an object flew through the window with tremendous speed and landed in front of the class. Standing there was a woman with purple hair, hazel eyes, and a tan trench coat. Behind her was a banner that read 'The Great and Sexy: Anko Mitarashi!'.

"Alright fodder! Which...pfft!"

Se went into a short laughing fit after seeing the kids who were pranked, thus making most of them hate Naruto even more.

"O-o-okay. Now. Which one of you is Fū?"

"Me."

"Hm...Grass head come on. We're goin down to Training Ground 44!"

Fū followed the eccentric jōnin while grumbling. A minuet later a jōnin smoking a cigarette came in the door and chuckle.

"Team 10 come with me."

"Great we have a smoker for a leader."  
"Great I have a tulip for a kunoichi."  
"I am supposed to be an aster!"

As they left the room sounds of screaming, laughing, and even crying could be heard from the hallway. Sasuke stood up, but Iruka told him to sit down.

"Kill him when no one's looking alright?"

Sasuke scoffed but remained seated. A kunoichi in wrappings, red eyes, and jet black hair came through the door with a straight face.

"Team 8 come with me."

Hinata and Shino followed her out the door.

Iruka sighed and looked at Sakura and Kiba.

"You two can go and eat your lunch. Sasuke you stay here and don't plot to kill Naruto."

"Iruka-sensei? Lunch usually takes a half hour."

"I know your sensei is known for being late, so you better be back in a half hour."

"I'll think I'll stay here if he comes by."

" I'd rather not let anyone see Akamaru like this."

'First I'll shave his blonde head bald.'

Training Ground 3

"Okay team let's get to know each other. My name Kurenai Yūhi. I like my friends, considerate people, and genjutsu. I dislike perverts, arrogance, and traitors. My dream is to find an apprentice and settle down."

As she finished Naruto ran from the trees sweating profusely. He was carrying a case wearing made of brown leather and was wearing silver greaves that shone brightly. He made it to his comrades and was breathing heavily. He smiled with a huge grin and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Sorry I'm late, won't happen again. Promise! Just let me catch my breath, so I can laugh at you two later."

"Naruto Uzumaki you will apologize for what you have done today."

"What?! Why!? Well I'll apologize to Shino and maybe Hi-"  
"Everyone."

"Yes ma'am. Sorry Hina-hime, sorry Shino."

"It's alright Naruto-kun, but it is a little hot in here."  
_**'Gee I wonder why?'**_

"..."

"Well now that you're here why don't you tell us more about yourself."

"Alright! You all know my name, but what you don't know is that I like ramen, my families, and maybe Pervy Sage. I dislike his books, arrogance, and traitors who betray you for either selfish or stupid reasons. My dream is to be the strongest of my families."

'I heard he was Kushina's nephew, but that's a blatant lie. He's either her son, or Minato's relative.'  
"Okay, Hinata you're next."

"My name is Hinata Hyūga. My likes are my master_**'Love ya too kid.'**_my sister and father, my friends and cinnamon buns. My dislikes are sadist, lazy people, and those that give up when they don't need to. My dreams are to become a great clan head."

_**'Atta gurl. Getting stronger every day you are!'  
**_'Thanks to you.'

"Okay, now you Shino."

"I like my clan, my insectoid friends, my humanoid friends, and this village. My dislikes are Fū and for today Naruto. My dream is to protect the hive and become a great clan leader."

"Ouch man."

"Well now that's all been said it's time for Genin assement test."

"This one is to see if we can work in teams right?"

"Correct Naruto, the test is simple but difficult. Defeat me and you become Konoha ninjas. Are you all ready?"

"Let's rock!"  
"Hai."  
"Ready."

"Start!"

Immediately the three genin flashed into the trees and started formulating a plan.

Alright gang here's the plan. Shino use any of your 'friends' to distract her. Make sure their small and aim for the eyes and ears."

"Got it."

"I'll distract her by acting tough and fighting her myself. Hinata you're our coup de grâce. When I give you an opening I'll signal you by making a whistle gesture masking you using your whistle. Then use that fire punch to knock her into Shino position. When she's right I want her Shino and I will subdue her, and Hinata will put the hurt on her. Any questions?"  
"No."  
"No."

"Good. Let's go."

Naruto opened his case and put on his onyx gauntlets. He realized the fingers were actually claws, and the knuckles had small spike sticking out.

'He really wants me kill someone doesn't he?'  
**'If you're talking about the life saver than yeah, he does.'**

He pulled down is hood and jumped out of the trees and into the open field to face the shinobi. He sprinted at her in an alarming speed and aimed a left punch straight to her side. She turned and palmed his face with her right hand. He went with the motion and his legs flew up in the air. He caught the ground so he wouldn't do a full flip, and used his right leg to kick the back of her head. As soon as contact was made Naruto used his upper body strength to flip back to his feet. He turned in time to see a white fist before a sudden flash of white blinded him. He was in the air and landed on his back. Kurenai stood over him with a condescending look on her face.

"You got lucky hit-hitting me, but do-dod-don't pffhat!"

There all round her face was a small swarm of flies. They were flying in her mouth, eyes, and ears. She attempted to swat them away, but felt a sharp pain in her spine. She turned but saw only the flies. Two more jabs to her kidney. What felt like a knee across her jaw. An elbow to the gut. She blocked and caught the fist aimed for her eye. The swarm dissipated and there in front of her was Naruto with his finger in his mouth to whistle.

**FWEET**

Kurenai's eyes widened and attempted to jump away, but was entangled by strange black tendrils from the ground. Before she could react Hinata's flaming fist.

**CRRACK**

"Kami! We want to beat not kill her Executioner-san."

"Naruto, she's a jōnin. We can't take any chances."

"I guess yo-"  
"DUCK! No Hinata! Naruto! Don't die!"

Both of genin looked at the tree Shino was hiding in with a confused face. They turned and looked at Kurenai who was doing a hand sign.

"...What? It's not working? Ah!"

She was subdued by the black tendrils again. She looked up only to see a blinding blur.

"WATCHOU!"

**POW**

"Knocked cold on your ass!"

"Naruto-kun that's utterly disrespectful."  
_**'You just beat your superior. From what I've gathered, you're not supposed to do that**_** yet.'****  
**'Not. Helping.'

Shino jumped down and shook his head.

"Wha-what happened? I saw you two get attacked from above then...vines with thorns. It was a genjutsu wasn't it?"

"Yep"  
"Must've been."

"How were you two unaffected?"

"Beats me."  
"I have no clue."

"Well...Is she alive?"

"Let's see."

Naruto kneeled down to face level with the unconscious jōnin, and lightly smacked the side of her face that he kicked.

"sssnngh."

"Oh good! She's tougher than she looks. ACK!"

Kurenai's right hand was choking Naruto with strength he never thought she had. She looked at him with a steely glare.

"You. Have. A lot. To answer for."  
"Much-GAK! Tougher! AGHCK!"

She let go of him as soon as his face started to turn blue. She got up and sighed.

"You all pass with flying colors. From here on out we will be known as Team 8."

"Yes! Finally one step closer!"  
**'Almost there princess.'**

'Arsono-kun we made it!'  
_**'Trials and Tribulations kid. We have our share ahead of us.'**_

"Good."

"Now go home and get some rest. Tomorrow we start our first batch of missions!"

* * *

Forest of Death

Entrance Gates

"Alright moss head let's get to know each other better."

"Sure thing you pineapple headed, indigo snake charming, name calling person you."

"Was...was that attitude? I don't think that was good enough kid. How about a full name. Likes, dislikes, dreams?"

"How about you go?"

"Women and children always go first."

"And you fit in both categories, so go on toots."  
_**'You two are just adorable.'  
**_'Shut up Master Iz!'

_'Aww you're making nice with your apprentice.'  
_'Do you want tonight to be bed night? Or couch night.'  
_'She's wrong in every way love. You're always right!'  
_'Smart move. Couch night it is.'  
_'Dammit.'_

They stared each other down with tension so thick sparks were flying.

"Kid I like you, but you won't pass my test. You have to spend the night in there! If you don't, I'll send you back to the Ac-"  
"No! NO! Please don't senf me in there! I've heard horror stories!"

"Well a ninja is a living nightmare. In order to become a ninja, you need to be scared of nothing. YA GOT THAT MOSS BRAIN!?"

"I-I-I-I'll go in, a-a-a-a-and prove you wrong!"

"Then go in kid."

"Y-ya know what? I bet you I won't have a s-s-sscratch on me!"

"Oh? And what're you betting?"

"If I lose or get even asc..a scra...hurt, I'll serve you like a servant. But if I win you'll be my servant!"

"Hehe. Kid you just became my bitch, NOW GIT IN THERE!"

Fū went past the gates and ran into the forest, falling a couple of times before fading out of sight.

"Ahaha! Quis did you hear this?"  
_'Yeah...'  
_'Why so quiet honey? You might have bed night after all.'  
_'I feel bad for her. She has no idea what she's just started.'  
_'Yea well she'll live with it!'

Inside the forest Fū was holding her sides and rolling on the floor.

_**'You're finally putting those deception classes to use seedling.'  
**_"AHAHHAHAHAHA!Shu-sh-s-shu-tahahaha...up!"  
_**'Well...want to meet up? I do need to give you something as well.'  
**_"Fahahahfiiiihehe-...f-f-f-fine. Ima, ima, ima come over soohohohahaha!  
_**'Don't choke yourself. I still need you.'**_

She looked up to the trees above her smiled.

"She has no idea what she just started..."

She followed a path they made for her and Naruto incase of 'jinchūriki' reasons. As she made her wa to the entrance she heard a familiar sound.

**"HRRRMMMM!"**

She was snatched from the ground and found herself being crushed by huge metallic arms.

"Gahh! You chrome bulldozer let me go!"  
**"Hrrm!HHRRRRRMMMM!"**

"You know he likes you right?"

She looked around for the voice and found a small purple and pink streaked Remnai with broken glasses carrying a book in his right arm and leaning against the leg of her cause of claustrophobia.

"Hey, Med! Want to be a pal and tell him to put me down?"

"Nah. You don't come around as much anymore, so I'll guess I'll let him squeeze you just til your head pops off."

"He won't do that!...will you?"

The creature looked at her and shrugged his shoulders. He then squeezed her harder for a moment then put her down.

"Kami! Took you long enough! So what's been happening Medi?"

He pushed up his glasses and stared walking to the entrance while reading his book.

"Come on in and see."

* * *

Review pweese. It helps me sleep!...no it doesn't BUT it's nice. Have a wonderful night, morning, day, evening, dawn, dusk, void in space and time.


	7. Education (mini-chapter)

Forest of Death

"Welcome to the newly dubbed 'Kokoro de Kakushi-mura'!"

Fū looked all around her and was amazed. It was a small replica of Konoha covered in grass and tree vines, but she could see where each type lived and work. In the trees above many Quis were flying all around delivering and moving things for the others. The Grigyears were making the landmarks, buildings, and even some weapons. The Medimicimaca were conducting experiments outside and healing any sick and injured Remnai. The Arsono were helping the Grigyears by making the fire they needed. They also heated up the water for bathing, cooking, and cooling down the blades. They even helped the Medi with their chemicals and cauterizing any wounds found on a Remnai. The Suisuino seemed to be just lazing around, but were actually bringing water from around the area.

_**'Yeah, yeah it's fascinating, but hurry up to one of Grigyears making weapons. I placed an order for, so don't ever say I was nothing but a burden to you.'**_

Fū nodded mentally and made her way a Grigyear on a grindstone sharpening several blades. She opened her mouth to speak, but he held up a hand.

**"Izgould sent ya?"**

"Um, yea."

He stopped sharpening the blades and turned to looked at her.

**"Hm... A bit young to be around the Second aren't you?"**

"Second? What's that?"

**"He never told you about the Trinity?"**

"No. Maybe. I don't know."  
_**'Yes, I have! Dammit girl do you ever listen to me when I explain things to you!?'**_

'Maybe.'

**"Anyway here you go. Two curved knives, a white light weight flexible chestplate armor, silver arm guards, green leg guards, and a hard mask. Now go on and git!"**

"Thanks!"  
_**'Fuckin... Look you have nothing better to do for the rest of the day, so get your tan skinny ass to cave NOW!'  
**_'Wow, what happened to you that's pissing you off?'  
_**'Your damn ignorance and the fact you weren't paying attention when I was educating you!'  
**_'You said I didn't need to know that stuff!'  
_**'I said that for your ninja training this doesn't matter, but I also said and I quote: 'Fū, the only reason I'm telling you this is so that you know who to fight, who to kill, and who to avoid'. AND YOU JUST LET THAT PASS THROUGH YOUR DAMN BRAIN LIKE AN UNWANTED KIDNEY STONE!'  
**_'Alright! Alright! I guess it's study time.'

Cave of Emptiness

Dusk

"Master Iz! I'm here!"

_**"Kid. Sit down."**_

"I don't know... I still see some of the blood stains..."  
_**"Fū!"**_

"Fine! Geez, now you know how I feel when you frustrate me."

_**"The Trinity are Remnai that represent one out of three things each. Strength. Power. And Endurance. I am the Second, which makes me the second dangerous Remnai. I represent Strength."**_

"Wait. If you're the Second, whose the first?"

_**"By whose blade do we swear by?"**_

"Zaxnyir. He's the first? What does he represent?"

_**"At least you're showing interest. He represents Endurance. And then there's the Quis Master, Kylue'zix. You know me kid, I hate to admit it when someone is better than me in anything. However Kylue is without a doubt the most terrifying Quis ever to be born. I don't mean by appearance, I mean his wind. Never before him have I seen armies and hordes of beings wiped out so easily, but this child loves to shove it in my face. But I'll give him credit he's the most mature of his type, and yes that is saying something."**_

"Hmm... Wait. Why's this important again?"

_**" By the Light... The Remnai in Taki never told how we eneded up here did they?"**_

"No. I didn't ask."

_**"Well I'm done talking. Go ask your blonde brother about the Door. Now get out and try that gear I got you whenever you get the chance."**_

"Fine! I'm done talking to a giant black hole in the wall anyway!"

_**"..."  
**_"..."  
_**'Love ya kid.'  
**_'Yeah, yeah.'

* * *

The review box. Now!


	8. Fū the Unstoppable

I can't just stop making this without showing off Fū! Enjoy! Also I'm not in any of my stories. Just the name.

* * *

Forest of Death

Dawn

Anko was pacing back and forth while her lover was whistling calmly.

"Arrgh! What's taking her so long!?"  
_"Well maybe you shouldn't have sent her in there."_

"Why didn't you top me?"

_"..."_

"Don't look at me like that, answer me!"

**THUMP**

Both of them turned to the entry gates of the Forest and prepared for anything. Almost anything.

**CRASH**

However they weren't prepared for the genin to be riding the Metal Remnai through the entry gates.

"Kami!"  
_"Dammit! How are you gonna explain that?"_

The juggernaut put the girl down in front of them. She spun around once and did a curtsy with a mischievous smile on her face.

"Look! Not a single scratch in my frail frame. Guess I won huh?"

Anko was in shock and turned to her companion for answers.

_"I told you I felt sorry for you."  
_"You said HER!"  
_"Who'd you think I was talking about love?"_

Anko's left eye twitched in rage and confusion.

'How? HOW?! Even I get attacked by...Wait if Metal didn't hurt her then-No! No no no no no no no NO!'  
_'What? What's-'  
_'DOOR MAT NIGHT! TONIGHT YOU SLEEP ON THE FUCKING DOOR MAT! AGGGRRRRHHHH!'

The Quis sighed and hung his head down. He walked towards the Forest and stopped when he was right next to Fū. He put his hand on her shoulder and said loudly.

_"You didn't shake on it girls!"_

He disappeared into the Forest laughing with Metal following him. They both stood there confused. Then it clicked in their heads.

"Aw dammit!"  
"YYYES!"

Anko ran to the edge of the forest and shouted as loud as she could.

"TONIGHT IS BED NIGHT!"  
_'You could've just "thought" that love.'  
_'Shut up.'

Anko turned to Fū with a sly smile and a dark glint in her eyes.

"So you're good friends with those people, huh?"

"What do you mean 'those people'?"

"Oh yeah. You were definitely raised by a Remnai. So Fū, let bygones be bygones?"

She stuck her right hand out and gave a sweet smile. Fū replied by smacking it away.

"What?"

"You leave me in forest known for killing almost anybody that goes inside. Even jōnin are sacred to go in there!"

"You had ties in places that I thought only I had, so you kept that a secret. You lied straight to my face, and for the record I'm in the Interrogation unit so I should know a liar when I see one. But you're right there is one test you're here to take..."

Anko's left hand snapped to Fū's face and hit her right in between the eyes. Fū was slightly lifted from the ground and landed on her back. She jumped back to her feet, only for Anko to be in her comfort zone. She threw a few more flash punches at the green haired girl, but Fū was ready for them this time. Finally being able to go full out, Fū dodged and blocked each punch, jab, kick, even knife hands. She was able to catch Anko's left hand, and pulled her in to give her an elbow in the nose. She followed with a round kick to her right side. Fū then jumped, still holding Anko's hand, and started to stomp on Anko's face, using her hand to balance herself. However Anko was quicker than her and she was able to catch almost every foot. The last stomp was with both feet, but Anko was never one to give up. The left foot was caught, but the right went right into her left eye. Fū let go of Anko's hand and fell to the ground using her hands to catch herself from hitting her head. Anko, still holding the girls foot, was thrown by said foot. She caught herself in mid air and landed gracefully. She turned and looked at Fū who was in an unusual stance. She had her arms apart, her hands were open while her fingers were in a claw gesture. Her back was arched and made her look like an animal. Her legs were spread apart and her feet were firmly planted in the ground. Her head at the time was hung down until Anko took a single step forward.

"Uh, kid? You have way too many openin-"

Fū's head snapped up with anger all over her face. The white around her orange iris was now dark shade of green. She snarled loudly and lunged at Anko at an alarming speed. Anko barely dodged by jumping to her left. However when Fū's hands hit the ground she propelled backwards faster than before.

**POW**

Fū donkey kicked Anko right on the mouth hard enough for both of them to be in the air. Fū landed on all fours while Anko landed on her back. She laid there trying to comprehend what had just happened.

'Shit, that hurt! What hit me?'  
_'I felt it. Need any help love?  
_'No. I can handle this.'  
_'...Is tonight stil-'  
_'Yes! Now go away.'

Anko stared into the sky and tried to think of a plan. However Fū had pounced right on top of her causing both of each other to thrash around.

"Get off dammit! Ow! Are you pulling my hair?!"  
"Rrrghh..."  
"Ah screw this!"

Snakes flew out of Anko's sleeves and wrapped themselves around Fū's entire body. Anko got to her feet and dusted herself off. She smiled wickedly at Fū who was struggling at the moment.

"I gotta hand it to ya your taijutsu is pretty good. However I want to see your ninjutsu, if you've got any."

Fū stopped moving and smiled.

'Hey, Chomei?'  
**'hm?'  
**'I've got an idea. Can you give me my wings back?'  
**'Six years and the first thing you do is ask for my power?'  
**'Sorry but things have been hectic. Can you help me this one time?'  
**'I'll still help you, but we have quite a bit to talk about.'  
**'Thanks, these snakes are making it hard to breath.'

Fū instantly felt a sudden surge of chakra growing around of her back. Insect like wings sprouted from her back. She opened her mouth wide and a large dense amount pollen flew out. Her fluttered furiously spreading the pollen everywhere, making it hard to see for Anko.

"Okay so you can grow fairy wings and make a getaway powder, but you're still stuck with my pets."

**CRRACK**

Anko raised an eyebrow at the sound. She didn't know if her snakes broke a bone or killed the mint colored girl. However when the pollen cleared there in Fū's place was broken tree block. Anko looked everywhere but couldn't find her. She looked down beneath her and saw that something started to protrude from the ground.

"Ther-Augh!"

Fū had flown behind her and kicked her the back of her skull causing Anko to take a knee. As she did that a black fist came from the ground and uppercut her into the air. Fū grabbed her and started to fall down head first in a spiral. As they were halfway to the ground Fū started to spin faster and faster.

**BOOM**

As the dust settled what could be seen was the upper half of Anko's body was under the ground. Fū ion the other hand was flying a round happily.

'I forgot how awesome flying is!'  
_**'You also forgot not to kill her.'  
**_**'Oh hush you.'  
_'Um, hello? Who is this?  
_'My name is Chomei, or better known as the Nanabi.'  
_'Sorry if I come off as rude but we just maimed a tokubetsu jōnin.'  
_ **'I'm just that awesome. And really, really tired.'

Just as Fū had said that a hand placed itself on her shoulder. She turned around only to see a black fist, a sudden flash of white, and then black.

* * *

Last chapter until the re-write is done.


End file.
